


Let's Spread a Smile

by mbrselley



Series: Disney Rewrites [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Disney, I'm Sorry, Joker does what he wants, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbrselley/pseuds/mbrselley
Summary: The Joker wanted to sing the Little Mermaid's 'Part of Your World' and I could not stop him. I'm so sorry.





	Let's Spread a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Probably being paranoid with the rating, but where Joker is there is also killing, blood, and violence. This is not one of my better works, but when the joker heard I was letting characters sing Disney songs he would not shut up until I gave in. I obviously don't own Joker or anything else from the Batman comics or the Little Mermaid. Please no flames it's Joker's fault.

Look at my life  
Isn’t it grand  
Wouldn’t you think  
I rule over this land  
Wouldn’t you think  
I’m the clown  
The clown who has everything

Look at this town  
People so cold  
How many sad frowns can one city hold?  
Looking around here you’d think  
It sure is depressing

I’ve got joy buzzers, jokes for civilians  
I’ve got venom and smiles for all  
You want toy explosives?  
I’ve got millions

But who cares  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the chaos is  
I wanna hear, wanna hear some laughin’  
Running away from - Who could it be? Oh! Me!

Here in Arkham you don’t get to far  
Freedom is required for my mass destruction  
Making all those people - What word should I use? Flee!

Out in the world, Out in Gotham  
Out with my jokes and folks who become  
Amusing pawns, my costumed cons  
Spreading my smile

What would I give if I could live free of the Batman?  
What would I pay if I could say Goodbye for good?  
Bet’cha that hood hides a false hood  
Bet’cha He’s not really any more than  
Any villain or civilian in a dark hood

I’m ready to kill who I want to kill  
Watch them bleeding out with a smile  
Light a fire and watch as they - What’s the word again? Burn!

Now it’s your turn  
Wouldn’t I love, love to destroy Batboy with a shove  
Free of the Bat  
Wish I was at  
Top of the world

Free of the Bat  
Wish I was at  
Top of my world


End file.
